1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape applicators and, more particularly, to a single-use, sterile medical applicator for use in dispensing bandages and applying them to the skin of a patient.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A skin closure system is disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/036,055, filed Mar. 23, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,219 by the present inventor, wherein an elongated bandage is provided which is laid along the length of and bridges an incision in order to hold the edges of the incision together during healing. The subject matter of this prior application is hereby incorporated into the present disclosure by this express reference.
The skin closure system preferably includes two bandages designed for application along either side of the incision, with one of the bandages being provided with a flap that is laid across the incision and adhered to the other bandage in order to close the incision. However, the system may include a single bandage having a construction which permits coverage of the incision.